


Locked in

by E_omo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_omo/pseuds/E_omo
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get stuck in the armory as Merlin was trying to prevent the prince from going out against his father's orders but he got the door jammed shut in the process, locking them both in right after dinner...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Locked in

Merlin had been trying for the past 30 minutes to get Arthur to just stay in the palace where he was safe instead of going out to try and figure out what was causing a plume of great smoke to be seen coming from behind a mountain near Camelot. Uther already had a team of knights riding out to investigate and despite Uther telling him mulitiple times to stay and even threatening to put him in the cells, Arthur was still determined to go investigate. For once Merlin agreed with Uther and he was currently standing infront of the door to Arthur's chambers, blocking it. He was trying to use reasoning with the prince but the prat wouldn't listen. The prince instead was going around the room and gathering supplies for the trip he was so determined to go on.

"Arthur, there are already knights headed over there besides, what if it's a trap to lure you in and kill you. Listen I usually don't agree with Uther but for once I think he is right you shouldn't go!"

"Enough Merlin, If it is a trap I am not just going to let my some of my men walk right into it."

Arthur said as he picked up his bag and headed towards the door. 

"Move out of the way Merlin before I make you."

"I can't let you go you could die."

Merlin shouted as Arthur pushed him aside and started down the hall. Merlin followed him down the hall to the armory where he shut the door behind him and leaned against it. 

"Arthur I can't let you leave this room I'm sorry."

Arthur picked up his sword and headed toward the door 

"Merlin move out of the way I am going whether you like it or not."

"Then I am coming with you," 

Merlin said in a stern tone while looking Arthur in the eyes. 

"Fine, now lets go."

Arthur said reaching for the door handle that Merlin had now stepped away from. He gave it a push but nothing happened, so he pushed harder and harder but nothing happened. He looked to his servant who had a confsued look on his face.

"Merlin how in the world did you manage to lock this door it dosen't even have a lock,"

Arthur said, his voice filled with rage and confusion.

"I- I didn't I swear."

Arthur looked at his servant with furious eyes

"Don't lie to me! You idiot unlock this door right now you are to do as I say I am the prince!" 

"I can't, honestly!" Merlin said now pacing back and forth with his hands on his head now realising the extent of the prince's anger. He sat down at the far end of the room on a bench to try and think of what to do. The prince now realising that his servant wasn't lying and they were actually stuck, he said in a rage,

"You idiot of course you get us in such a predicament, I can't believe you!" 

Merlin stayed silent, causing the prince to only get more angry,

"Well don't just sit there do something!"

"Im trying to think."

"Well theres something you never seem to do!"

The prince said, still in a fit of rage,

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Merlin yelled his voice breaking at the end of his statement, he could never handle being yelled at and Arthur's fit certainly wasn't helping him. Arthur usually would have scolded him for talking to him in such a way but having heard the break in his voice he just didn't have the heart to say anything more. He instead sat on a different bench right next to where he was standing by the door, his pride not allowing him to show that he felt sorry for yelling at the poor boy.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever until Merlin being Merlin said

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Arthur sighed and still trying to sound angry as to be authroitative he said,

"Whatever, just find a way to get us out of here." 

Merlin nodded and picked up a sword to try and wedge it between the door and the wall to get them seperated but it was no use. He sat in the corner by the door in defeat hanging his head low and sulking. Arthur stared at the him for a number of minutes until he saw his facial expression change from sad to suddenly worried and he swore he saw a slight blush pick up on the boy's pale face. 

"Merlin are you alright you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Uh- I- I'm-"

Merlins voice became very weak and faded into quiet sobs, Arthur felt horrible. Not only had he yelled at him, but he had yelled at him for something that he caused in the first place, If he had juust listened and stayed put, none of this would be happening. 

Arthur gave up on being authoritative at this point and he went to go comfort his crying friend.

"Hey, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled. We will get out of here soon I promise."

Arthur said in a sympathetic voice as he put a hand on his servant's shaking shoulder. Merlin looked up at Arthur sadly and said,

"I appreciate that, but I wish that was the only reason that I am upset right now."

"Well what's wrong? Merlin, you can tell me anything."

Arthur said looking at his servant with great concern. The boy hesitated before answering with a blush growing bright on his cheeks and ears,

"No, y- you would be mad at me it's my fault that we are stuck here anyway, I am only making it worse."

"Merlin, I can't be mad at you for something that is my fault, I should have listened to you and my father, now whats wrong?"

Merlin was quivering and squirming too which he had actually been doing this whole time but Arthur had been so focused on being mad at Merlin that he hadn't noticed.

"Well... it's too embarrasing I can't."

"Merlin! I won't judge you I promise."

Merlin stood up to try and walk away from his concerned friend but when he stood he immediatly doubled over almost falling forward, but Arthur had quick reflexes which didn't help Merlin in this case. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's stomach to prevent him from falling, accidentally applying a bunch of pressure to his servant's bladder causing it to give in. Merlin yellped and let out a sob as his pants started to darken with the quickly spreading liquid running down his legs. Arthur still held onto him to keep him from falling forward while he emptied his bladder. The pee fell loudly into a puddle benath him, splashing all over Arthur's boots in the process, but he was to concerned about Merlin to care about his boots.

When Merlin finally finished peeing, he slowly straightened out but kept his head down staring into the puddle that he had just made. Arthur moved his hand to the servant's shoulder trying to meet his servant's eyes without success seeing as Merlin kept his head down the whole time. 

"Merlin it's ok, I will get you out of here soon I promise and then you can get cleaned up and go to bed ok?"

"Ok."

Merlin said sheepishly. Arthur walked over to the door and gave it a quick push to see how stuck it was and it flew right open. It turns out Merlin's attempt was succsesful and all the door neeeded was a small push. Merlin looked at the door in disbelief, his face redder than ever. Arthur was just as shocked but after a moment he calmly said,

"You should get back to Gaius's chambers, it's late so no one will be awake to see you."

"Thank you." Merlin said quietly before hurriedly rushing out of the room, still keeping his head down


End file.
